Uma Noite em Azkaban
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Hermione precisa de uma última conversa com seu antigo mestre de Poções antes de decidir como seguir com sua vida.


**Nome da fic:** Uma Noite em Azkaban

**Autor:** BastetAzazis

**Beta-reader: **Magalud

**Pares:** Snape/Hermione

**Censura:** 16 anos

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoilers:** não

**Resumo: **Hermoine precisa de uma última conversa com seu antigo mestre de Poções antes de decidir como seguir com sua vida.

**N.A.:** Originalmente, esta fic era para ser uma songfic com a música "Na sua estante", mas eu descobri que realmente não sou muito fã de songfics e a história se distanciou um pouco da letra da música. Entretanto, acho ainda serve como trilha sonora para acompanhar a fic! 

**Desafio: **Essa fic foi uma resposta aos desafios de prompts **2**: Escolhas; e **4**: Azkaban

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K.Rowling. Eu só escrevi isso para poder participar do SnapeFest!!!!

Esta fic faz parte do Snapefest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest!

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

A lua minguante deixava a noite mais sombria enquanto as nuvens escondiam as estrelas que brilhavam acima delas. Era uma noite escura e fria, e o vento gelado que atravessou sua espinha fez Hermione pensar mais uma vez se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Era claro que não estava; se estivesse, não teria precisado usar sua fama e dinheiro para subornar o vigilante, nem teria que mentir para Harry e Rony sobre o seu paradeiro naquela noite.

O barco encantado que a levaria até Azkaban já estava atracado, esperando por ela e pela senha que o vigilante lhe ensinara. Hermione olhou mais uma vez para o horizonte escuro através do lago negro; nenhum sinal de Azkaban ou qualquer pedaço de terra onde ela pudesse desembarcar. Seria uma viagem longa através da neblina que começava a se formar acima das águas, mas ela precisava fazer aquilo. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para pisar no barquinho ancorado à sua frente. Murmurou as palavras mágicas e um fino raio colorido saiu de sua varinha, fazendo o barco se mover.

Sozinha, no silencio e na escuridão da noite, Hermione voltou seus pensamentos para onde tudo aquilo havia começado; ou melhor, para quando havia começado. Ela decidiu que o _quando_ foi exatamente naquela noite do baile em Hogwarts, o Baile de Inverno no ano do Torneio Tribruxo. Sim, foi ali que ele a olhara daquele jeito pela primeira vez. Ela era jovem e estava encantada com a forma com que todos a olhavam naquela noite, admirados, mas tudo que importava para ela era como Rony reagiria quando a visse. E ela estava tão interessada no amigo de cabelos ruivos que mal registrara os olhos pretos que se desviaram dela quase instantaneamente. Mas o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo apenas com um relance daquele olhar não fora esquecido; apenas deixado de lado por alguns anos.

Dois anos depois, o mestre de Poções havia se tornado seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E enquanto Harry e Rony reclamavam das perseguições dele contra os grifinórios, Hermione tentava decifrar por que os olhares dele durante as aulas a perturbavam tanto. Aqueles olhos pretos a provocavam, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar e sua mente vagar por coisas totalmente inadmissíveis quando estava deitada sozinha em sua cama. Racionalmente, ela concluiu que aqueles pensamentos eram apenas um efeito do amor mal-correspondido por outra pessoa, pois seu coração estava sendo despedaçado pelo amigo ruivo outra vez, que freqüentemente a provocava aparecendo à sua frente acompanhado da Lavanda Brown. E mais uma vez ela deixou aquela sensação de lado para pensar no Rony.

O ano passou rapidamente e, junto com a felicidade da maioridade bruxa, Hermione e Rony finalmente se acertaram. Os dois voltaram a ser amigos inseparáveis no início, uma amizade que rapidamente se transformou em namoro durante as férias de verão, com o apoio de Harry. Com um suspiro, ela pensou que talvez fosse a presença do Rony naquela época o que lhe dera força e a fizera se esquecer do mestre de Poções; o dissimulado Comensal da Morte, que fingiu ser leal a Dumbledore para depois apunhalá-lo pelas costas. Ela tinha confiado nele, várias vezes discutira com Harry por causa disso, e ele traíra sua confiança. Ela podia aceitar o temperamento explosivo dele e os insultos contra os grifinórios, podia entender a reclusão dele, a inimizade contra Sirius e Lupin, até a Marca Negra no braço esquerdo, mas jamais o perdoaria pelo assassinato de Dumbledore.

Entretanto, aqueles olhos pretos não a deixavam em paz. Perseguiam-na durante a noite, nos seus sonhos, ou mesmo quando ficava acordada até tarde. Rony jamais conseguira fazê-la sentir-se assim com apenas um olhar, e, quando eles finalmente decidiram burlar os cuidados da Sra. Weasley e se entregaram totalmente um ao outro, por um leve momento ela se viu desejando que Severo Snape estivesse com ela.

Mas ela só o encontrara pessoalmente de novo depois da guerra. Com Voldemort derrotado, os Comensais da Morte sobreviventes foram capturados e presos, Severo Snape entre eles. Ela o vira no dia do julgamento, que coincidentemente fora o dia em que Rony anunciara o noivado deles. O trio era famoso agora, bajulado por todos os jornais; a notícia do noivado entre Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger ocupou a primeira página do _Profeta Diário_ aquele dia, quase ignorando o julgamento do assassino de Alvo Dumbledore. Quase, pois, como o jornal mesmo afirmava, o jovem casal poderia ser visto no julgamento, uma vez que o trio fora chamado para depor sobre os acontecimentos daquela noite.

Naquela época, a Ordem da Fênix já estava a par do acordo entre Snape e Dumbledore, e havia se prontificado a ajudar na defesa dele. Pouco antes da morte de Voldemort, ele procurara Harry e lhe contara exatamente como tudo aconteceu; as entrelinhas por trás da cena que Harry testemunhara embaixo da sua capa de invisibilidade. Fora graças a Snape que as horcruxes restantes foram encontradas e destruídas, mas o Conselho responsável pelo julgamento ignorara todos esses fatos, lembrando-se apenas da morte de Dumbledore. Severo Snape fora condenado e já estava há mais de um ano preso em Azkaban.

Hermione estava presente quando a sentença fora anunciada. Dez anos. Lembrava-se daquele dia como se fosse ontem. _Apenas dez anos_ – ela repetiu em sua mente o comentário que ouvira de um bruxo no julgamento –, _devido às circunstâncias atenuantes_. Naquele dia, ela sentiu pena do homem à sua frente, as costas encurvadas e a cabeça baixa, rodeado pelas pessoas que o condenavam, carregando o peso da humilhação e da culpa, sentindo-se merecedor daquela sentença.

Então, ele levantou a cabeça, e seus olhares cruzaram-se uma última vez. Ele ainda a olhava com aquele olhar penetrante, que a fazia sentir-se nua no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, e um arrepio familiar percorreu seu corpo. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, e ela finalmente percebeu que ele a amava. Desejou ser legilimente para ler os pensamentos dele, embora a expressão daquele rosto substituísse mil palavras. Entretanto, mais ninguém ali pareceu perceber o diálogo silencioso de olhares entre os dois, e, quando ele foi levado para os dementadores e as pessoas em volta vieram cumprimentá-la pelo noivado, a certeza que ela tinha sobre os sentimentos dele se perdeu, e em pouco tempo, ela se viu envolta em preparativos para o casamento, vestidos, decoração, etc.

Enquanto Harry e Rony estudavam para serem aurores, Hermione ainda estava indecisa quanto à carreira a seguir. A Sra. Weasley parecia não se preocupar muito com isso, fazendo questão de ensiná-la os segredos de uma verdadeira dona-de-casa sempre que podia. Em pouco tempo ela se viu fugindo da presença da futura sogra, e a insistência da Gina em lhe mostrar diversos modelos de vestidos de noiva e enfeites de salão não contribuíam em nada pela repulsa crescente que começava a sentir pelos Weasleys. Mas foi quando Rony começou a lhe mostrar diversas casas no valor que poderiam alugar para começar sua vida como casal que ela percebeu que não estava tão entusiasmada com o casamento próximo quanto deveria. Nada lhe agradava, e ela não conseguia se ver como a futura Sra. Rony Weasley. Havia uma coisa mal resolvida em seu passado, e ela não poderia começar uma nova família até ter total certeza dos seus sentimentos.

Não fora difícil convencer o vigilante noturno a deixá-la entrar em Azkaban no meio da noite; sua fama era a desculpa perfeita. Para evitar atrair jornalistas curiosos, Hermione seguiria para a prisão bruxa numa noite escura, secretamente, numa condução providenciada pelo próprio vigia. Claro, convencê-lo a permitir que ela se encontrasse a sós, sem a presença dos dementadores, com Severo Snape, precisou de um pouco mais de persuasão – e boa parte da poupança que seus pais mantinham para ela desde criança. Entretanto o dinheiro trazia suas vantagens: sem explicações, sem interrupções, meia hora sozinha na cela de Severo Snape.

Finalmente, por trás da neblina que ficava cada vez mais espessa, Hermione conseguiu visualizar o que parecia ser a silhueta de um castelo, construído isolado numa ilhota no centro do lago enorme. Não era radiante e envolvente como Hogwarts, mas sombrio e amedrontador, e um desejo de voltar atrás se apossou dela.

O que ela diria quando o visse? O que ela faria? Como explicaria o motivo da sua presença em Azkaban? Ele a faria sentir-se o mais idiota dos seres se ela tentasse explicar-lhe que estava ali apenas baseada na suposição do significado de um olhar anos atrás. Ele a faria voltar à ingenuidade dos seus quinze anos, e ela já sentia o rosto enrubescendo com a simples idéia de revê-lo. Pensou em ordenar para que o barco voltasse, mas então lembrou-se de que devia isso ao Rony; precisava ter certeza de seus sentimentos antes de seguir em frente com um projeto que poderia arruinar a vida dos dois. E deixou o barco seguir o seu curso.

Não levou mais que alguns minutos para que ela estivesse pisando em terra firme novamente. O vigilante com quem ela havia tratado tudo a aguardava e a conduziu até o interior da prisão. No caminho, explicou-lhe que afastara os dementadores dos corredores por onde ela passaria, assim como do prisioneiro, para que ele pudesse estar lúcido durante sua visita.

Hermione caminhou pelas paredes frias de pedra, imaginando que os dementadores não deveriam estar tão longe, pois uma profunda tristeza a atingiu. Os corredores cinza eram uma visão lúgubre, que deixava seu coração apertado cada vez que passava mais tempo ali dentro. Finalmente, seu anfitrião parou à frente de uma porta e estendeu a mão para ela.

– Sua varinha – ele disse.

Ela entregou a varinha para ele, que a guardou num bolso no interior de suas vestes e só então abriu a porta, utilizando sua própria varinha.

– A porta não abre por dentro, apenas eu poderei abri-la – ele explicou.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e deu o primeiro passo em direção à cela de Severo Snape.

– Você tem vinte minutos – ele declarou.

– Eu paguei por meia hora – Hermione respondeu firme, virando-se para ele.

Como não houve resposta, ela colocou a mão no bolso interno do casaco e retirou um saquinho cheio de moedas, entregando-o para ele.

– Meia hora – ela repetiu.

O vigilante assentiu com a cabeça e saiu, deixando-a sozinha para enfrentar seu antigo mestre de Poções.

Vendo ele se afastar, Hermione deu um longo suspiro antes de abrir a porta destrancada e entrar na cela. Snape estava sentado na cama que preenchia o cubículo, cabeça baixa olhando para o chão, sem demonstrar a menor curiosidade por quem seria seu visitante noturno.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Assim que atravessou a porta, esta se fechou, e agora ela sabia que só sairia dali dentro de meia hora. Ficou parada, observando-o em silêncio. Impaciente, ele levantou os olhos e um pequeno sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios quando a reconheceu. Azkaban não conseguira acabar com o mestre de Poções, ele ainda era o mesmo – Hermione pensou – , e para confirmá-la, ele não pode deixar de soltar um comentário cínico:

– Ora, ora... A que devo a visita da futura Sra. Weasley?

E agora? O que ela responderia? Que estava ali justamente para se certificar dos sentimentos dele por ela? Ou dela por ele? Que ela não conseguia entender exatamente o que sentia? Ele riria dela. Não podia traduzir tudo que sentia com palavras, e odiou-se por ainda se sentir daquele jeito na presença dele.

Mordendo os lábios, ela deixou que ao menos uma vez seu corpo vencesse a razão e, sem uma palavra, deixou cair no chão o casaco pesado que vestia. Snape a observava em silêncio e apenas levantou uma sobrancelha quando ela se aproximou dele vagarosamente.

Ela tinha que ser rápida, antes que seu corpo recuasse e ela desistisse do que estava prestes a fazer. Assim que chegou perto da cama onde ele estava sentado, inclinou-se para o rosto dele e o beijou. Seus lábios quentes e carnudos encostaram-se nos lábios finos e gelados dele, e foi como se ela se sentisse capaz de derreter toda a frieza que ele sempre demonstrou contra ela. O corpo dele estava frio como a cela que ele habitava, mas Hermione sentiu que havia um homem sedento por baixo daquela figura seca e sofrida com as privações da prisão e as assombrações dos dementadores.

Ele a desejava. Não porque ela era a única mulher que ele via depois de um ano preso, mas porque ela era a mulher que ele sempre desejara; ela via isso no brilho dos olhos dele, sentia isso com os beijos ávidos na pele dela, que ele descobria centímetro por centímetro. Hermione deixou que ele a despisse sem se preocupar onde estavam ou nas implicações do que estaria prestes a acontecer; ela apenas sabia que deveria ter feito aquilo há muito tempo e concentrou-se em proporcionar a ele as mesmas sensações que ele fazia crescer dentro dela.

Fizeram amor em silêncio, palavras não eram necessárias com o brilho nos olhos dos dois quando se encararam, atingindo o orgasmo. Agora Hermione sabia que jamais poderia seguir com os planos de casamento com Rony Weasley: era outro homem que ela amava, se é que podia chamar aquela atração inexplicável de amor. Afinal, sempre lhe descreveram o amor como algo sereno e afetuoso, e o que acabara de acontecer ali não era nem de longe tranqüilo e sereno.

Com pesar em seu olhar, Snape observou Hermione afastar-se dele e se vestir, parando em frente à porta de sua cela exatamente no momento em que a tranca se abriu pelo lado de fora. Nada fora dito; nenhuma promessa, nenhum adeus. Ela simplesmente saíra tão misteriosamente quanto chegara, e minutos depois, ele pode sentir os dementadores se aproximando. Snape sorriu sob a cortina de cabelos lisos e escuros que cobria seu rosto. Ele tinha aquela noite como lembrança, aqueles vermes não conseguiriam tirar-lhe isso.

Do outro lado da porta, Hermione caminhava pelo corredor úmido e escuro em direção a saída e ao barco que a esperava para levar-lhe de volta a sua vida. Antes de embarcar, ela certificou-se de ter obliviado o vigia que a conduzia e só então seguiu para o lago.

Sozinha, no meio do enorme lago que abrigava a ilha e a prisão bruxa de Azkaban, Hermione olhou mais uma vez para seu anel de noivado. Um pálido raio do sol que começava a nascer timidamente fez o aro dourado resplandecer. Era um anel muito bonito, Hermione pensou, lamentando ter que devolvê-lo. Provavelmente, Gina e a Sra. Weasley deixariam de falar com ela. Harry também não a perdoaria tão facilmente e talvez também deixasse de falar com ela em consideração a Gina. Entretanto, ela sabia que Rony entenderia. Ela partiria o coração dele no início, mas sabia que ele entenderia que não poderiam começar um casamento baseados apenas numa bela amizade. Algo em seu coração lhe dizia que um dia seriam amigos novamente, e quem sabe, Harry e Gina também a perdoariam um dia.

Quanto ao Snape, Hermione tinha apenas uma certeza; ele ainda tinha nove anos de pena para cumprir em Azkaban. Não esperaria por ele. Ela era jovem e ainda tinha muito que viver, não ficaria aguardando uma paixão adolescente. Entretanto, se no futuro ele viesse procurá-la, ela sabia que não conseguiria dizer-lhe não; assim como também sabia que era fácil entrar em Azkaban na calada da noite.


End file.
